fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Addison "Penelope" Winters
|-| Addison= |-| True Spirit= Detailed Explanation of the "Illusions" and the "Other Inconsistencies" While this detailed explanaionv is an Massive WIP: Let me explain a bit before we get into the actual profile. Everything from this point on is actually an elaborate Illusion... Except explicitly the True Self ... Including supposedly Tier 0's being afraid or seeing him as a "threat"... While they are inferior to it obviously... They aren't "afraid" of Franklin so much as putting up the Illusion of being Afraid or seeing him as a Threat. Almost everything contradictory in the profile mentioned below can literally be explained as "It's just an Illusion"... As my running them for my previous Tier 0 is... Since that's quite literally what it is. It's all one ridiculous web of Illusion. The Lords of Omni-All actually aren't different people... Unlike how they "appear to be" ... They are quite actually the same person. Think of it like the Living Tribunal... In the sense it's merely just different voices appearing to be different but all one entity... Another elaborate Illusion. So essentially, it's the Lords of Omni-All, Franklin, and this Crossover's version of The Crying Child... A total of 3 Tier 0's. They created different worlds but appear different throughout all of them despite being Omnipresent throughout them all. It's one of the major elaborate Illusions that make the verse not seem like they are legitimate Tier 0's ... But it is in-fact such. The version of The Crying Child is just as strong as the original and... But it was retconned as the Avatar of the Lords of Omni-All. So there isn't much contradicting it here. "Being a Child" again is a Illusion... Same with having "Weaknesses" It isn't a child with a childish personality... It's literally an conceptual idea given physical manifestation. 'Summary' / History Addison "Penelope" Winters is an OC created by Seed in response to a "self-insert" of sorts. She is based heavily on IRL. Set in a reality identical to that of the Real World , she is the Main Protagonist for said series, as well as it's titular character. Her family was essentially normal to a certain point, at least until the Foundation took her in. Now, the Foundation was supposedly brought into existence by the belief that those who desire to assist her in being brought into human society as a means of helping them accel beyond their current limitations. However, a hidden agenda of propoganda and tyranny was what they truly were after. Addison was born exactly on the 25th of December. While it is Unknown how she managed to come into contact with the organization, apparently a lot of supernatural phenomenon was directly pinpointed with her exact origins, resulting in this organization being aware of her. Appearance As the images portrayed, it seems the humanoid is seemingly an young girl (between the ages of ten and twelve) who has blonde hair and gray eyes. She seems to prefer wearing a tee shirt that seems to be big enough to allow up to her waist, along with blue shorts. This is her regular outfit attire, which makes sense as for a good majority of the time she was inside the foundation's most locked up chamber... At least Personality Addison is considered to have the same personality traits as her younger self. In fact, it is said by the Higher-Up's that these personality traits got to an level that is incomprehnsibly, massively more "extreme" as she became older. She is massively more shy than her inferior self , to the point that even comparing the two's shyness is laughable. This is to such an extreme , that Addison does not even speak that often to anyone, becoming an virtual mute as time went on. She does speak when she absolute has to, but otherwise she is as effective as a mute otherwise. She is not mute however, but is so shy and quiet it is hard to tell the difference. One would even say she blends completely to the sidewalk. This is because she does not desire to be the center of occassion, and avoids being as such with an burning passion . She stutters whenever she does decide to open her mouth , and her words are as soft as an baby's skin is, so it is quite hard to hear , even when everyone is dead silent . This is also to make sure she does not completely change reality via her subconscious whims and desires , because reality is like a lucid dream to her , and someone like that is truly dangerous, especially Reality Dreaming combined with her awesome powers As the point above was meant to make , Addison is exaggeratedly shy, to the point that even calling her an Shrinking Violet is a low ball. She lacks self-confidence , so logically she would be unable to be confident in kind. She has been manhandled by many bullies verbally and physically, and feels like she is worthless as a result. She stutters a lot when she actually does speak, but due to her shyness, she doesn't speak that often, and became a virtual mute. For example, if she wanted to say she needed to use the restroom during class, she wouldn't do it until after class ended. The reason why is because she is too shy to ask iin class & sometimes ends up wetting herself as a result. Addison does not care for herself as that much , which is to show how much self-respect she has for herself: Almost none . She does not even know what place she has in the world. She does not believe that she deserves to have an effect on the world, where in reality she is actually effecting reality via her very emotions at times . She is always very quick to think that she is responsible for certain things. She always believes that if someone is suffering, she should also suffer as well. It is due to the fact that she loves everyone secretly so much, that even one person pained, no matter whom it is, is enough to without a doubt get under her skin completely. She does not mind herself being hurt in any way, although she does not love hurt. She accepts her inward pain as a part of herself, but does not desire others to feel that pain as well. This is her main driving factor for continuing to help others, to avoid them getting to this type of hurt. Addison is not an laid-back individual. She is actually very well the opposite of such a thing. Many people would consider her as an person whom is very nervous and timid. She can be scared by the tiniest little thing, which is an big reference to how she was in the past. She is however not anywhere near as gullible as she was as a child, but she usually goes along with it in order to avoid unneccessary conflicts. She despise "bad interactions" between others, and when being an empath, she senses these types of things, she usually does not interact with that person unless specifically asked. She has always been a sucker to do things when asked to do them . She is often seen as an very polite individual. Due to her lack of respect towards herself, she usually thinks very highly of others and what they are capable of. If you want someone to pat your back about something every day, you would be wise to choose Addison to do it. She respects those of high authority, and even those whom have little to no influence over reality in general. She does not look for respect, as she does not believe she will get anyways [ as she always believe she doesn't deserve it ], but always looks to give others respect, even those whom truly do not deserve it . Addison is known to be just as much of an "crybaby" as her original self, if not on the extremely high-end of it. She does cry a lot , for she is very sensitive. She also cries over the slightest reasons, whether worrying about others safety , or worrying about what will happen next in the never-ending downward spiral that is her own life. Due to her never-ending inner suffering and constant worry about where the world will end up, she is always seen crying at least a few times . It is worth to note that Addison does not cry just for the reason of just crying alone. She cries as she can feel her entire world suffering, and as such , she suffers as well. She is known as the Limitless Empath for a reason , despite the reason being sad and full of grief.. Addison believes herself to be truly ugly, in both mind, body, soul, spirit, and everything else . It is because of quite a few reasons. One, is because she has been depressed since Hitomi left her life materially, and she longs to see her again, to feel her mother's loving embrace. The second thing is becasue she feels directly responsible for mother's death . She feels like somehow and forever, she was the reason, even though she does, it is not for the reasons Addison expected. She hides behind her eyes because she truly beleives the eyes are the windows to the soul , and that whatever is within her , she beleives that it is ugly and doesn't want others to see whom she truly is. Addison may seem like a weak-willed person, but she [ Her inner World ] actually isn't . Her inner self is actually very determined, and almost completely an 180 degree turn compared to how she carries herself on the outside. The reason for this is because Addison is very shy, and does not believe that anybody will trust whom she truly is . In other words,she believes that her inner self will not be accepted by anyone, despite it being a lot more comfy than even the original persona. Addison is described as a exaggeratedly shrinking violent esque entity , yet having gentle , fragile, and sweet soul . Even Satan called her heart completely pure much to his chagrin. It is rare for her to even get a chance to be this way to people, as interaction wasn't her strong suit and has quite the isolation tendencies from others. This isn't helped by the organization designed to keep her within the building She is described as a gullible but yet somewhat hesitant to accept anything from someone he doesn't know , usually to the chagrin of those protecting her. She wants to help others in anyway she can. He did this once to a lonely man he met in the streets despite the danger of it maybe being a trap. He can be a bit timid about a lot of things , as he doesn’t have much experience with other people period due to the overprotective nature of his father. He does have quite inferiority complex, despite the awesome powers at his disposal. Doesn’t like racial segregation whatsoever. This is due to him being a mutant, and is the most sensitive about this subject because he feels he is nothing more than a nuisance for most who meet him. . Due to this, he is more likely to hide the fact he is a mutant than reveal it to the world to mock her at what he cannot help being . Is pretty much a geek on pretty much everything and anything all thing considered. This is due to his father’s upbringing, as well as binging a lot of shows and non-educational . Addison has been shown to be quite fearful, and unfortunately this has caused him to unleash his powers without his prior consent. 'Thorough Diagnosis Test' (Powers and Abilities 'Family's Diagnosis Tests' WIP 'Foundation's Diagnosis Test' WIP 'Powers and Abilities '(Detailed Description) 'Characteristics' Alignment: Varies. Usually Neutral Benefactor Name: 'Addison '''Origin: ' Daughter Mythos / "My Daughter Addie" 'Classification: '''Unaware Supreme Being , Human , Dreamer of Worlds , Unaware Goddess Absolute Illusion of the Absolute Illusions '''Date of Birth: '''December 25th (Yes, Christmas Day is her birthday) '''Birthplace: '??? '''Height: 5 foot 5 inches Weight : ??? (Likely not heavy at all , has been carried consistently without any trouble by even average adults 18 and over) Previous Affiliation ': Neutral '''Current Affiliation ': The AdreusFoundation 'Eye color ': Gray '''Hair Color: Blonde Hair Values: Love, Purpose Spiritual Aura: White Orientation: Martial Status:N/A 'Combat Statistics' Tier: 10-C 'with Unawareness '. 0 via Powers''' l '''0 Name: Addison Richards l Referred to as "Omni-Creator"... but has as many names/aliases as there are entities in World's Beyond... Treated as Myth then Reality) Origin':' Daughter Universe Gender: Female Age: Likely 5-9 '''l Impossible to Define (Older than the very Conceptualizations) '''Classification: "Mutant" , "Human" ,"Savior of Omni-All Biggest Threat, The Unaware God l Omni-Creator Powers and Abilities: Astral Projection , Reality Warping, "Nigh-Omnipotence", Absolute Authority (over All-Verses of Seed's once he becomes the Omni-Creator) , Enhanced Senses , Time Travel , Precognition , Rage Power , Forcefield Creation , Plot Manipulation , Genius Intelligence , Matter Manipulation , Higher-Dimensional Manipulation , Power Nullification , Conceptual Manipulation ,Non-Physical Interaction Mathematics Manipulation , Existence Erasure , Empathic Manipulation , Probability Manipulation , Non-Physical Interaction, Law Manipulation , Power Nullification , Quantum Manipulation , Telepathy , Order Manipulation , Perception Manipulation , Void Manipulation , Existence Erasure ,Pocket Reality Manipulation , Life Manipulation , Death Manipulation Time Manipulation , Fear Manipulation l Immortality (Type 10) , Regeneration (True Godly) , Nigh-Omnipotence, Absolute Authority (over All-Verses of Seed's) , and likely Far More to an Unknown Extent Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level. High Outerversal Level via Powers (Dreamed Worlds that supposedly surpass the fullest extent of the "Illusion of Reality" and those who surpass it conceptually and Realities that rival even the "Minus Mythos",without his awareness and not even an numerical/negative percentage utilized in such power uses, and supposedly could create worlds "limitlessly greater than the previous" in comparison with said level of power, and worlds that surpassed the collective power of the Lords of Omni-All to an extent it surpasses all concepts of truth values and comprehension, and even he surpasses all said worlds in a similar manner . Consistently viewed as an beyond the concept of God-Tier Level Entity , even when those who are ranked "God-Tier" is those comparative in power to God herself, and had crossovers with both verses involved , so thusly even at it's lowest shouldn't be ranked any weaker than the God-Tier of the Verse parallel to it's own , as the Verse was considered the Parallel to the Minus Mythos and Addison the parallel to Minus Mythos' God . Is a threat to the Lords of Omni-All, a group of High Outerversal Beings, each coming from separate verse as many as the entities within World's Beyond Cosmology itself and appeared in the canonical crossover verse's "High Outerversal" comparable to even [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/The_Crying_Child_(True-Retcon) God herself], compared their collective power to Addison's power as an unaware God as comparison themselves if they became part of an cosmology similar in design to World's Beyond Cosmology as it's equialent to the Sections of Transcendence of the Ectoplasmic Scale of One and they were able to transcend to the Child (World's Within) , and the cycle would continuet, each moment reseting back to the Sections and transcending towards the Child's Within (World's Within) as many times as there are entities in World's Beyond cosmology every moment, but no matter how strong they would get is still unfathomably below the concept of "Utter Null" fraction of his abilities cannot be put at a cosmology due to their Tier... But it's an visual description of the sheer difference between them. Similar to The Crying Child herself , the only thing that outright doesn't make him outright a "capital-G God" is Unawareness and still having just enough of his humanity left to resist the temptation of "total transcendence" of all possible restrictions. If he does gain awareness, he becomes his True Self and envelops all creation into his being, becoming one like before existence started. ) l High Outerversal Level (Uninhibited by the concept of "weakness" as his Child Self was. Her True Self, when accessing his full powers, is the Omni-Creator of the Verses of Seed , with everything becoming one with her once again. ) Speed: Unknown. Irrelevant via Powers''' l '''Irrevelant. Lifting Strength : Irrelevant via Powers. ' '''I '''Irrevelant' Striking Strength: High Outerversal Level via Powers ' '''I '''High' Outerversal Level Durability: High Outerversal Level '''via Powers l '''High Outerversal Level Stamina:' Limitless' via Powers l Limitless ' 'Range: . Likely High Outerversal Level via Powers''' (Even one of the Lord of Omni-All can affect the Minus Mythos to unfathomable levels and even shape it , and has comparable control to even TCC ) l Likely 'High Outerversal Level '(All things conceptualized by "Seed" became one with him.. As alll things should be) '''Intelligence: Omniscient '''via Powers l '''Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable (via being an Illusion of it's True Capabilities and Nature) l None Notable Key: Little Girl / Unaware "Goddess" l Arue Spirit Category:Blog posts